1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and brackets and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved lock and bracket combination for use especially as a lock and storage bracket for bicycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,570 dated Apr. 2, 1974, entitled "Locking Mechanism" there is disclosed a bicycle lock comprised of a U-shaped shackle and a bolt adapted to pass through the wheel of a frame of a bicycle to span a fixed pole or other support. The ends of the shackle are closed by a bolt passed through the legs of the shackle and secured by a padlock engaging one end of the bolt. The padlock is protected by a socket which prevents an access by bolt cutters or the like.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 418,427 filed Nov. 23, 1973 entitled "Locks For Bicycles & The Like" there are disclosed improvements on the bicycle lock involving an integral, key-operated, rotary lock in place of a padlock on one leg of the shackle. Also disclosed in the co-pending application is a bracket mounted to the bicycle frame and adapted to attach the lock mechanism to the bicycle for storage when the lock is not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements on the foregoing type of lock. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting bracket and lock combination for storing the lock to the bicycle frame when the lock is not in use.